Man in the Mirror
by Ramonks33
Summary: When the dementors attacked Dudley and Harry, Dudley saw the man in the mirror. He was begging him to change his ways. I do not own the song "Man in the Mirror" By Micheal Jackson.


Man in the Mirror

The world was suddenly turning cold, gray and full of despair. Dudley's head spun and he felt something's prescense here…..

Harry, the scrawny git, was trying to use his wand. He must've been able to see something Dudley could not. Was he trying to save him?Or making it worse. Dudley lunged for Harry' wand. Then he staggered back and fell. Something was face to face with him as he fell and twisted on the cold cement. He was surely dead. There is something is here...

Harry was yelling something, but Dudley couldn't hear him. All he could hear was laughter of a rather spoiled, arrogant child…..

Suddenly Dudley was watching his life flash before his eyes.

* * *

His fourth birthday. Auntie Marge was whacking Harry around his shins to make sure Dudley won his game of musical statues, as Dudley's weight had caused him to have trouble freezing when the music halted. Dudley saw himself, laughing, with Piers, Gordon, Dennis and Malcolm as the small boy with the glasses fell to the ground.

"Was I, thought Dudley as he watched the abuse of his only cousin,"Really that mean?"

A light flashed and suddenly, he was at the Christmas when he was eight. Aunt Marge had bought him a computerized robot and dog treats for Harry. Dudley watched, as the younger him programmed the robot to attack Harry with a fork, with Ripper helping. Eight year old Harry ran into his cupboard, trying to cover his ears against the loud barks of Ripper and the robot. Dudley saw himself laughing, at the pain of Harry.

The only thought that engulfed Dudley was "Why?"

Another flash of light, and he was at his eleventh birthday. He had woken his cousin up by jumping on the staircase, as that was when his cousin still slept under the cupboard.11 year old Dudley received 39 gifts from his parents, and Dudley realized, that he broke all of them. He didn't have the wristwatch, he lost it in a a bet with Malcom. The computer games...lost all of them when he was angered that Harry moved into the second bedroom. He wondered where they were now. And the bike...knocking down Mrs. Figg. Dudley was suddenly engulfed with guilt as he remembered, did she ever recover?

* * *

Memory after memory came forward to Dudley's eyes. Him and his gang beating up that small boy, vandalizing the park,beating up the girl that refused to go out with him, and finally, he was alone in front of a mirror.

He was looking into it and saw, a man in the had blond hair, overgrown and matted. He had blue eyes and was fat , just like Dudley before his diet. He was bad tempered, alone and sad. He was holding only a bottle of whiskey. Dudley staggered back with a gasp. The man looked just like him. Just older. An inscription appeared above the mirror. Dudley read it.

"Egan hc eht na mni eh trorr im"

Dudley looked into the mirror, and suddenly the image changed.A happy man, plump with blue eyes sparkling as he held a newborn baby girl. A beautiful woman stood by his side, kissing his cheek. The baby's small hand waved slightly. Dudley understood. He was that man in the mirror. He has to change his ways. Why didn't he before? Dudley realized, he was a spoiled, rotten brat and he didn't want to become the first man in the mirror. He wanted to become the better one. Before it was too late.

Reality smacked Dudley in the face. He was awake, and very much alive. His head was spinning. Was it all just a dream? Or was it a vision?

He felt himself vaguely being carried. As he came home, he wanted to see his mother, his father. He needs to see himself in their eyes…

* * *

Days after the accident, Dudley's gang invited him to go beat up a few small school children . He said he was busy. The memory was still in his head. Of that sad, drunken man. Dudley thought,"I need to change. Before it's too late"

Later that night, Dudley was reading a book. How interesting he never picked up one before. It was called "Lord of the rings, Fellowship of the ring".He was reading when he remembered he had a radio in his room, and he turned it on. A song came on and Dudley listened

"_I'm gonna make a change, For once in my life….."_

Dudley's head snapped up. He closed the book and turned the radio up to full blast

"_I'm starting with the man in the mirror.I'm asking him to change his no message could've been any clearer. If you wanna make the world a better place…."_

Dudley finished the verse,"Take a look at yourself, and make a change."

He listened and soon, it became his favorite song. He was singing it day and night, humming it, and his parents were wondering what had happened to the boy they knew. But Dudley knew what happened. The boy before, spoiled, arrogant, existed no longer. Dudley now strived to become the best he can be. He no longer wanted to torment his cousin. He no longer wanted to beat up little school children. He changed, so that old drunken man in the mirror Dudley saw that night, would never become a reality.

**Can you figure out the inscription? Please read and review!**


End file.
